German Lessons
by Bamf99
Summary: Some confusion at the school gives Kurt the perfect opportunity to spend time with Kitty
1. Chapter 1

German Lessons

My first Fan Fiction Yaaaay

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Kurt's alarm went off, waking him suddenly. His spaded tail snaked over to the alarm and turned it off. Kurt rolled over and looked at his clock. "Vhy do you have to ruin such a good nights rest?" he asked the clock, staring at the numbers that showed 7:30. The clock stared back at him. There was a knock at the door. "Come on Kurt time to get up," Scott's voice came through his door. "O.K," Kurt called back. He got up and got dressed and teleported to get some breakfast. Appearing in the kitchen he saw some of the other students entering to have breakfast. Everybody sat down and picked what they wanted to eat. Kurt started piling food onto his plate. "Are you sure you can like, eat all of that," Kitty asked, who was sitting next to Kurt. Kurt looked up from the pile of food on his plate "Vhat I'm a growing boy. I need a good breakfast," he said, smiling at Kitty. "O.K" Kitty said, grabbing her breakfast. Once everybody had finished breakfast and gotten ready for school, Kurt, Kitty, Scott and Jean all got into Scott's car and drove off to school.

Scott pulled up in front of the school. "Vhat's zat" Kurt said, pointing to a large group of people. They got out of the car and walked over to the group of people. One of the teachers was standing in the middle of the group hold a lot of little bits of paper. "Due to some confusion with the school, students timetables have been mixed around," He said. "It may take a few days to fix. You will now have some different lessons and some lessons at different times," he said calling out student's names and handing them their new timetable. Kurt, Kitty, Scott and Jean grabbed their timetables and found a place to sit and find out what new lesson they had. Jean looked at her new timetable. "I don't have any new lesson, only my lessons are at different times" she said, putting the timetable into her bag. "Same with me" Scott said. Kitty looked at her timetable. "I have English and Maths like normal, hey I now have German after lunch," she said, "Luckily I know where to find a good teacher," she said, smiling at Kurt. "What do you have Kurt?" Jean asked. Kurt looked down at the little piece of paper in his hand. His Maths and Science had been messed up and… "Hey," Kurt suddenly said, "I have German after lunch". "Hey cool," Kitty said, "you'll be, like in the same class as me". It took a second for Kitty to realise what Kurt had said then said "well that will be the easiest class you ever have, and you get to be in the same class as me". As she said that the bell went. Everybody stood up and went to their first class. Kurt was walking to his science class thinking about his new classes. This would be the easiest class he ever had and he would be in the same class as Kitty. This would be a great chance to talk to her and be with her. She had only just started to get used to him without his inducer on. He sat down in Science, thinking about what might happen. He couldn't wait until after lunch.

Yaaay the first chapter of my first story is done. Read and Review about what you thought and if you spotted any errors. I will try to post the next Chapter. I am determined to finish my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter of my first story. Yaay

After lunch Kitty and Kurt walked into the classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet so they found a place to sit down.

"This is going to be fun" Kitty said, "now I'll be able to understand you when you speak German without realising it".

"Vas, Kurt said, how often do I do zat"?

"You know, like when you aren't really concentrating and you just start talking to one of us in German" Kitty said, smiling.

"Well you try living your whole life in Germany and then not speak German every once and a while", Kurt replied, smiling back.

The door opened and the teacher came into the classroom. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

Sorry I'm late, this confusion has affected the teachers as well, she said, I'm Mrs. Rose, O.K, since the classes have been moved around with different people in different classes I do not know whether you have done any German lessons before. I will call out everyone's name to see who's here and you will tell me whether you can speak German and how much you can speak."

Kitty looked over to Kurt and had to suppress a laugh at the look on his face. Mrs Rose started calling out names. Some of them said that they couldn't speak German at all. Some said that they could speak a little bit.

"Katherine Pryde," Mrs Rose called out.

"Here, I can speak a few words of German" she replied.

Mrs Rose continued calling out names until she got to Kurt's.

"Kurt Wagner," she called out.

"Here, I can speak fluent German because it is my first language since I grew up in Germany, and my last name is pronounced Vagner," Kurt replied.

"Oh", Mrs Rose said, "Well you'll be able help me teach the class".

Kurt blushed under his inducer as the whole class looked at him.

"O.K," Mrs Rose said to the class, " A lot of you are at different stages, so I will give you all a beginners sheet of questions and see how you go with that."

She walked around the classroom giving out sheets to everyone. She walked over to where Kurt and Kitty were sitting. She handed them both a sheet.

"Sorry about this", She said handing a sheet to Kurt, "This will be quite a boring lesson for you unless I can get some more advance sheets, but you can help Kitty here."

Kitty and Kurt looked down at their sheets. It had German words listed and lines next to them to write down the translations. Kurt looked at some of the words. Hallo. Guten Morgen. Gut. Mein. Was. Wie geht es Ihnen. Kurt picked up his pencil and finished his sheet in under a minute then turned to Kitty. He looked down at her sheet. She had translated Hallo, Guten Morgen, gut, Mein and Was. She was tapping her pencil on the next question trying to figure it out.

"Need any help?" Kurt asked.

"I'm trying to remember things that that you have said" Kitty replied, smiling.

"Vell, you have good, good morning, hello and all zat. Ze next is how are you." Kurt said, looking over at her sheet.

"Thanks Kurt," Kitty said, filling it in.

"O.K," Mrs Rose called out to the class, "We will check the answers together. Who can answer the first few questions"?

They filled out sheets for most of the lesson, with Kurt finishing every sheet within one or two minutes and then helping Kitty. They were laughing and talking for the whole lesson. At the end of the lesson they were given a German/English dictionary and a two sheets for homework. Kurt smiled to himself. Looks like he won't have a lot of homework.

"That was awesome" Kitty said, walking out with Kurt, "German is fun"

"Ja, Kätzchen, you should try talking it all day every day" Kurt replied, grinning.

"Kätzchen?" Kitty asked confused.

"It means Kitten in German" Kurt said, "Vhich is close to Kitty"

"Oh, cool" Kitty said.

"Well see you at the end of school," Kitty said, waving and walking off to her next class.

"Yeah, just ask if you need any help vith your homework," Kurt said, waving back.

Kurt made it to his next class. He had made her laugh he thought. He got out his books and started writing down what the teacher was writing. He looked at the clock on the wall. There wasn't long until the end of the day. This was going to be a good afternoon. Not much homework and spending time with Kitty.

Sorry that it is short. I will try to update soon. Review to see if you spotted any errors and what you thought about it. Thanks


	3. Homework

Thanks for all reviews here is the third chapter.

Key-

_Hi=_ thoughts

Hi= regular talking

Scott's car pulled into the drive way. Jean, Scott, Kurt and kitty all got out and walked inside. Kurt teleported to his room, disappearing with a slight bamf. Appearing in his room in a cloud of black, purplish smoke. He threw his bag near his bed. He planned to finish his homework as soon as possible so that he would have the rest of the afternoon free but first he had to get some food. Turning off his image inducer he teleported down to the kitchen. He appeared in the kitchen. He looked around. He saw Kitty she had not noticed him.

"Hey Kätzchen vhat are you doing" he said walking over to her.

Kitty jumped a little at the sudden noise.

"Hey Kurt I didn't hear you come in. I'm just finding something to eat."

"Yeah, me too" Kurt said, looking for some food.

He found a bag of chips and teleported into his room. Sitting down at his desk he pulled out his German homework and a pencil. He quickly wrote down all the translations. He looked down at some of his work. Eins= One, Zwei= Two, Drei= Three. Danke= Thank you. He didn't realise how much he missed speaking completely in German. He would sometimes speak to himself in German when he was alone, and usually write home in German. He tried to think in English as much as he could just to practise his English because living in an English speaking country meant speaking English, and sometimes if he thought in German to himself and some one talked to him he would reply in German. He laughed to himself at that though. Kitty had been right when he said that sometimes he spoke German to other students.

He put his German homework back in his bag and pulled out his other homework. He chewed his chips thoughtfully as he worked out the maths problems he had been set.

Kurt put his maths homework back in his bag after finishing all the questions. He had finished all his homework. He looked down at his watch. It was only just past four, which meant that he had the rest of the afternoon free. He sat back and thought about what he could do. He could go see if Scott wanted to play anything. Or he could set up a prank. Teleporting came in very handy when you were pranking someone. He smiled as an evil plan started to form in his mind.

Kitty jumped a little as Kurt suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke on the other side of the room. She was getting used to seeing Kurt without his image inducer and his looks didn't bother her anymore, but she wasn't quite used to Kurt suddenly appearing out of no where or Jean's or the professor's voice talking in her head.

"Hey Kitty" Kurt said, spotting her sitting on the couch writing in a book.

"Hey Kurt" Kitty said, "What are you doing".

"Not much, how about you" Kurt replied.

"Just finishing off some science homework" Kitty said, looking back at her homework

"O.K, just tell me if you need any help vith your German homework."

Kurt sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. He wasn't really paying attention to the T.V. He was watching Kitty out of the corner of his eye. Kitty was occasionally looking up at the T.V then looking down at her homework. She didn't notice Kurt watching her because his glowing yellow eyes had no pupils so you could not know what direction he was looking in. They sat there watching the T.V until…

"KURT WANGER!" Jean yelled, running into the room.

Kitty looked up at Jean. She was covered in a green sort of slime.

"What happened to you?" Kitty asked.

"I was walking into the bathroom when suddenly a bucket full of this stuff that Kurt had placed on top of the door fell down on top of me" Jean said, pointing at Kurt.

"Und zhere is one more prank hidden in ze mansion," Kurt said, fighting off laughter.

"Tell me where it is, Kurt" Jean said.

"Never!" Kurt laughed.

Suddenly Jean smiled.

_You will think about the prank and then I will know where it is, _Kurt heard Jeans voice inside his head.

Kurt smiled even wider, clearly showing his fanged teeth.

_Möglicherweise können Sie meine Gedanken zu hören, aber Sie können sie verstehen, _[1] Kurt thought.

"Humph" Jean said, lifting up some of the slime with telekinesis and throwing it at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and teleported away, and the ball of slime went shooting through the space he had just been in.

Kurt appeared back in his room. He jumped onto his bed and turned on some music. This was starting to be a very good afternoon.

"Kurt" Scott called, knocking on Kurt's door, "Kitty wants your help with some of her homework".

"O.K, thanks, I'll be right down" Kurt called back.

Kurt turned off his music and teleported downstairs.

Kurt appeared in a cloud of smoke. He looked around and saw Kitty sitting on the couch.

"Ja, mein wunderschön Kätzchen, he said, walking over to her

"Wunderschön?" Kitty asked.

"I'll let you find zat one out yourself," Kurt said sitting down next to her.

"O.K", she said, "I need your help with some German words".

Kurt helped Kitty translate the words that she couldn't understand then watched her fill them in.

She is so pretty he thought to himself.

"Aww Kurt, that's so sweet" Jean said, walking into the room.

"Huh?" Kitty said looking up.

"Kurt has something to tell you" Jean said, smiling at Kurt.

_JEAN! _Kurt thought to her quickly.

_Tell me where the last prank is and I will leave you two alone,_ Jean thought back.

_O.K its in your room in your closet,_ Kurt thought.

"Thank you Kurt" Jean said, walking out of the room.

Kitty looked confused then said, "What do you want to tell me Kurt".

Kurt looked at Kitty and said, "I'm really impressed vith how you are learning German so fast", then smiling.

"Thanks Kurt" Kitty said smiling back, "and thanks for helping me with my homework".

She smiling one more time at Kurt then stood up and walked out of the room.

"Any time" Kurt said watching her leave, then teleporting to his room.

Kitty sat down on her bed and picked up her German/English Dictionary and started flipping through it.

"Wunderschön, wunderschön" she said, flipping though the book, "ah here it is"

She looked down at the book.

Wunderschön= Beautiful

She stared at the book, then stood up and looked at her self in the mirror. He had called her beautiful she thought. Could he of made a mistake she thought. No she thought. He knows German better than he knows English she thought. She smiled as she put the book down on her bed and walked down stairs to find Kurt.

[1]- You may be able to hear my thoughts, but you can understand them.

There I have finished my first FanFiction. Yaay.

Sorry if my German was a bit off. I am still learning.

Review to say if you spotted any errors and what you thought about my First story.

Thanks

Bamf99


End file.
